Burlesque
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Based off the movie Burlesque with Cher and Christina Aguilera. Olivia goes to LA to give herself a better life and ends up meeting some new friends. EO of course! M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This is my new movie based SVU fanfic! If you haven't checked out my others, go check them out! Love you guys!**

"I can't even flirt with bartenders anymore! I've dated all of them." Olivia whined sitting on one of the bar stools at the store she worked at. It was a run down shack that had ten customers on a good day. "Annie, I know I've said this a thousand times, but I'm really going to Los Angeles this time. I have my ticket. I just need my paycheck and I'm gone."

"What are you going to do out there? You can't just expect a job to fall into your lap. You've never had any experience doing what you want to do." Annie sighed leaning over the counter. "You're doing good here. Something will turn up."

Olivia shook her head. "Well, my chances are slowing slipping away. And, I'm not going to stick around until they are all gone." She saw Brian walk out of his office. "Brian, I need my paycheck. I put in my two weeks notice a while ago and you haven't said anything to me since."

Brian locked his office door. "You can wait until Friday."

"It is Friday. You've slacked off with giving me my paycheck before. You aren't doing it now." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest. Her jaw dropped when Brian smirked and pushed past her, going to the door. "Brian!"

"See you tomorrow!" Brian grinned before leaving the store.

Annie shook her head. "He's such an asshole." Olivia went around the counter and grabbed the little safe below the register, opening it with her key. "What are you doing? Brian is going to kill you!"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm taking what he owes me. What's he going to do? Call the police and explain why he wasn't paying his workers." She pushed the safe in front of Annie. "Take whatever you need. He won't find out from me." She kissed Annie's cheek and hurried out of the store, getting into her car.

* * *

><p>Olivia hurried inside of her house and grabbed her bags that she had packed over the past several weeks. Stuffing them into her car, she double checked the house to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. After seeing nothing, she hopped into her car again and drove to the only cemetery within a twenty mile radius of the town. After parking her car, she hurried over to the familiar headstone and kneeled down in front of it. "Hey Daddy."<p>

She ran her fingers over the letters engraved on his stone. "I can just imagine you saying 'Why haven't you changed your name to Olivia Munch yet? Olivia Benson is not who I raised.' Well, you are the only one who can pull off the last name 'Munch'." She took a deep breath, letting the wind whip her hair around. "I'm finally doing what I told you I was going to do when I was four. I told you I was going to be somebody. I told you I was going to sing up on stages and dance and make my way to the top."

She chuckled softly remembering the memory. "I will never forget what you said to me. 'Liv, you are always somebody to me. You are my whole world. But, if you want to be somebody famous, I want you to go for it' You kneeled down and gave me your lucky nickel. You didn't believe pennies brought any luck because lots of people found them everyday. You said 'I want you to keep this with you until you become famous. When that happens, pass it onto somebody else who wants to become famous. As long as you have this, I will help you every step of the way, no matter where I am.' Well, Daddy, I hope you follow me to Los Angeles." She took out her old stuffed animal that he gave her when she was little. She could never go anywhere without it. "As long as this is here with you, I will keep trying no matter how hard it is. I'll talk to you later. Bye Daddy." She whispered before kissing the stuffed animal and placing it next to the small pot of flowers, making sure the wind wouldn't take it away.

Standing up, she walked back to her car and took one last deep breath before getting into her car and heading for Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>"Here it is!" Olivia smiled looking at the large hotel. It was a bit run down, but nothing she couldn't live with. The advertisement she saw for it said that she could get a room for the price of a cheap apartment if she was staying longer, which she intended to do. This was her new start. There was no going back.<p>

After making a deal with the manager and being shown to the room, she started unpacking her things, stashing her cash in an envelope and taping it underneath the dresser that was in the room. She smiled as she got to some of the photos and mementos she packed. Her father's sunglasses and a few pictures of them together before he passed away when she was ten, leaving her with her aunt who could never have any kids.

"Okay, done packing, have a place to stay, but I don't know anybody and need a job." Olivia sighed before chuckling. "Reality check in progress." Leaving the hotel room, making sure to lock everything before she left, she hurried downstairs, bought a couple newspapers, and hit the streets looking for a job. There had to be something she could do.

One street after the other, she was told the same things. "You don't have experience." "We'll get back to you." "In order to work here, you need to be willing to have sex with the clients." She slapped the guy that suggested a test drive right to her face. She was starting to lose hope on finding a dancing gig. It was getting dark outside and she was spending more and more money on food just walking around.

Suddenly, music started playing in the building she just passed. She turned back and studied the three story building for a moment. It was cement with tons of blackened windows. A big neon sign stood tall advertising BURLESQUE LOUNGE. Taking a sip of her smoothie, she saw a woman walk out in a dark blue corset with a matching mini skirt. The outfit had small bits of black lace here and there with black garters. The woman placed her foot on the rail, tightening the boot that was on it, before seeing Olivia. She smiled and nodded her head once before the door opened again, revealing a shorter man with gelled brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt that had the first few buttons undone. "April, come on. You are on next."

April hurried inside before the door closed again. Olivia looked around before hurrying up the stairs and going inside. The building was dimly lit, but gave it a warm welcoming feeling. It was like being in a building to go see a play. It gave you the feeling that there was something special about to happen. Voices were coming from downstairs along with the music. Slowly, she made her way down the wooden steps, seeing a man behind a podium. Tables were set up everywhere. The curtains on the stage were closed and the bartender was making drinks like crazy while the waitress stood talking to a guy in a leather jacket. People didn't look too happy as they looked at the waitress and then shook their heads.

"Hey long legs!" She heard a voice say. Olivia saw that it was the guy behind the podium smiling at her. "I'd love to stare at you standing there all night, but I have a job to do. So, are you coming in or not?"

"Uh," Olivia paused and thought about her situation. She didn't even know if this place was hiring. Even if it was, they would probably tell her the same things. But, there was something about this place that told her that she should stay. "How much?"

"Twenty-five." The guy grinned holding out his hand. Olivia pulled out the money from her wallet and bit her lip before handing over the money. "Thank you." He smiled before putting the money down. He took her arm gently and pulled her closer. "I wasn't kidding earlier. You're legs go on for miles."

Olivia chuckled and kissed his cheek before moving towards the bar. A man with short brown hair stood there with black slacks, no shirt, a black tie, and a black hat. There was no hair on his chest and he was wearing a ton of eyeliner. Her gay radar was going off like mad. Sitting down at the bar, she smiled when he looked at her. His blue eyes were gorgeous, more beautiful than his abs. "What can I get you?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "Anything that's cheap."

The man grinned at her and slid a beer across the bar to her. "Welcome to LA. Where you from?"

"Well, I'm actually from here, but my family moved out to the middle of nowhere when I was three." Olivia smiled taking a sip of her beer. "What is this place?"

"Burlesque? Dancing, lip syncing, and booze. But, it's pretty fun. We just need help with, well, the help." He said gesturing to the waitress. "I'm Elliot by the way."

Olivia smiled and held out her hand before he shook it. "Olivia."

**Please review!**** I found out that somebody has a post about me on Instagram! So cool!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I just found out what kind of twist I'm putting on this story to really make it mine! Also, just picture the 'Tess' character as Cher. I'm not going to create a character because nobody else could play that part in Burlesque.**

"Let me ask you something Elliot." Olivia said running her finger over the rim of her glass. She smiled when his forearms dropped to the counter in front of her. "How do I get to be up there?" She asked pointing to the stage. It was still vacant, but the lights were starting to dim.

Elliot smirked. "Why don't you watch what they do first and then ask that question?" He pointed to the stage again as the stage went completely black. A moment later, the lights flashed and girls were all over the stage. The band started playing as a woman started coming up from the back. You could only see the outline of her. Once the spotlight hit her, she started seeing and Olivia felt the goosebumps break out across her skin. She sounded amazing! "She's the only one that doesn't lip sync. She's the boss her."

"Who is she? She is great!" Olivia asked looking at Elliot curiously.

"Her name is Joanna Josephine. We just call her JJ." Elliot explained with a smile. "We don't know her real last name. She bought this club so long ago and was already married."

Olivia watched as the girls finished up their dance as JJ continued to sing. Once the last cord was heard, the lights went out and people started clapping. "You have to get me up there." She pleaded turning back to him. "I need to be up there."

Elliot grinned and handed her his card. "Go back and tell JJ that I sent you."

Olivia smiled and hurried to the door that some of the girls walked in and out of. She looked around before heading up the curved stairs, staring in awe when she saw all the outfits and make up tables. The place was dimly lit, but seemed to be full of life as everyone hurried around to get ready for the next number. Her eyes landed on JJ. She was sitting on her table, putting on mascara. The outfit she wore was still on, but she was wearing a robe to cover herself more. A shorter man with brown hair was ordering the girls around.

Walking past the half naked women in the room, Olivia made her way to the other room where JJ was sitting. "Hi, are you JJ?" She asked not really knowing how else to say hello.

"Yes, I am." JJ said before turning slightly to get a better look at the girl in front of her. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing boots, skinny jeans, a tang top, and a leather jacket. Her attention was caught though when she saw the girls brown eyes. "Who are you?" JJ asked standing up.

"Uh, I'm Olivia." Olivia stated with a nod of her head. "Elliot sent me here because I've been looking for a job."

JJ looked around for a moment before looking back at the girl in front of her. "Well, we aren't hiring right now. But, you can give your name and number to Rafael over there." She said pointing to the shorter man she saw before. "Have you danced anywhere before?"

Olivia paused for a moment. "Not for a job, but I have danced before."

"Okay, not that it isn't great that we have people wanting to do this, but we're in the middle of our show." JJ said before hurrying off to the back to change again.

Olivia turned back around sighed looking around again. She wanted this job, but it could be a while before they were hiring. Time wasn't exactly something she had right now. An idea popped into her head when she looked out the gap between the curtain and wall and saw another couple leave because the waitress was flirting with some guy. She gasped when she turned and ran into one of the girls. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"You should be. Look where you're going next time." The blonde woman snapped before grabbing her purse off the floor and hurrying to her mirror.

"Amanda, you ran right into her." A girl stated from somewhere in the room where Olivia couldn't see.

Amanda rolled her eyes and looked back at her. "Sorry." She said before grabbing a small bottle out of her purse and downing the contents of it, closing her eyes as it ran down her throat. "Whoa! That was good!"

Olivia chuckled watching as Amanda stood there for a moment with her eyes closed. Amanda glared at her. Olivia just smirked. "I was just hoping that you had a better experience during sex. I'd feel bad for the guy that saw that and couldn't get you to do the same." Some of the other girls chuckled as Olivia headed downstairs. She started collecting glasses and taking orders as she made her way to the bar. "Elliot, I need a pink squirrel and a shot of tequila."

Elliot saw that she had a tray and empty glasses. "What are you doing?"

"I want a job and you need a new waitress." Olivia stated matter of factly. "I'll be your waitress for the night, and if I do well, I become waitress every night." Elliot crooked an eyebrow at her. "If I don't do well, then you can send me packing like the cold hearted man you are hiding underneath the surface." She grinned.

Elliot chuckled and took the empty glasses off of her tray. "So, what did you say you needed?"

* * *

><p>Olivia handed Elliot the last of the glasses from the tables and smirked at him. "So? What's your verdict?"<p>

"Well, I'm no judge, but... I think you have yourself a job." Elliot grinned putting the glasses in the soapy water below. "I just fired the other one." He said, pointing his head to the blonde waitress leaving with the guy in the leather jacket. "She's going to make great choices." Olivia chuckled and sat down at the bar. "So, what's your story? Do you have any family back home?"

"No, my dad passed away when I was sixteen. My mom left when I was three. Apparently, she ran away from home to be with my dad. My dad told me she wanted to be a dancer and came back out here to prove to my dad that she could become one. She never came back home." Olivia sighed shaking her head. "What about you?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I have family back in New York. My father died a couple years ago. My mom is still alive and different as always. My siblings are heading off to college one at a time." He saw Olivia's curious eyes. "I have three brothers and two sisters."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Wow, big family."

"No kidding." Elliot chuckled before looking at the clock. "Why don't you head home and get some sleep? You are going to need it for tomorrow. Get here around three so we can set up and then you are going to have to talk to Rafael about getting some costumes for serving drinks."

"Costumes? I have to wear one of those costumes to serve drinks?" Olivia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot smirked and nodded his head. "A different one every night." He handed her thirty dollars. "That's for the night plus whatever you got in tips. I'll have JJ add you to the payroll." He lifted up her purse from behind the bar and handed it to her. "See you tomorrow."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "See you tomorrow."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia walked into the club seeing the girls rehearsing for the night's show. "Hey!" She heard Elliot's voice boom from the bar. Turning, she grinned seeing him in the same outfit as yesterday. "I was worried you were just messing with me last night."

"Eh, I'm not ready to do that yet." Olivia chuckled before sitting down at the bar. "So, what am I doing until we open?"

Elliot smiled brightly at her, dropping a rag in front of her. "Wipe down tables, find an outfit in the back for tonight, and I'll approve it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You better make sure I look good, but not slutty." She chuckled when his jaw dropped at her words. Putting her purse under the bar, she grabbed the rag and started going around to the tables, absentmindedly watching the girls rehearse their dances. Her attention was diverted when something shined in the corner of her eyes. There was a semi private room that just had a railing blocking it from the rest of the tables. A table and chairs were placed in the small room. The walls carried different pictures from the clubs performances. Anything from old ad posters to newspaper clippings were in there. The biggest picture was a enlarged photograph of what seemed to be the opening night for the club. JJ was standing on the stage, her hair even longer than it was now. She was wearing some type of skin colored, sparkly outfit.

"That's her favorite picture." Elliot said from behind her. Olivia turned to look at him before looking back at the picture. "JJ's, I mean." He leaned against the railing while Olivia walked inside the room to get a better look at the picture. "From what I've heard through the grapevine, JJ came out here with close to nothing. She started dancing and singing at different clubs and got enough money to buy this place. She was the whole act to begin with. People came from all over. There were tons of offers for her to have a record deal and become famous, but she just wanted this club."

"She sounds like a fighter." Olivia smiled lightly still admiring the picture.

Elliot grinned. "She is. I think she's been through a lot." He looked around and took the rag from Olivia's hand. Her eyes darted to his, a devilish grin spreading on his face. "Go change."

Olivia laughed and walked out of the room, hanging onto the pole attached to the railing. "You sound really excited to see me look slutty."

"I just want to see what outfit you choose to wear tonight." Elliot smirked before heading off to the bar, twirling the rag around in his fingers before throwing it up in the air behind his back, making it fly forward onto the bar.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. The black leather outfit pushed up her boobs more than she thought ever possible. Rafael had put a stick on jewel thing on the side of her face, starting at the corner of her eyes and cascading down her cheek. He pinned her hair back on that same side to show it off more, using a jeweled barret to clip it back. All she had to do now was lace up the black boots that went up to her knees. "Olivia Benson?" A voice said from behind her.<p>

Olivia turned to find JJ standing there with a paper in her hands. "That's me."

"I didn't know I hired you." JJ stated bluntly, leaning against the door frame to the room.

"Well, probably because you didn't." Olivia said just as blunt before pulling on one of the boots, swiftly tying it up her leg.

JJ smirked before she glanced at the paper again. "I didn't know your last name was Benson."

Olivia shrugged pulling on the other boot, not bothering to look up at JJ. "I didn't know it mattered." She paused and looked up at her, her palms resting on her calf. "Does it?"

"No, I just used to know a Benson." JJ explained, being vague yet giving plenty of information at the same time. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where did you say you lived before this?"

"You probably don't even know the place. I just call it the town of three hundred. It's kind of in the middle of no where. My family lived here when I was first born, but for some reason we moved to the middle of no where." Olivia explained before standing, looking down at the shoes.

JJ seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before blinking rapidly and shaking her head. She stared at her for a moment, making Olivia wonder what she was thinking about. Before she could speak though, JJ did. "I'm sure your family had their reasons."

"I don't know. My dad just told me he was sick of living in California and wanted to get back to his roots. He grew up in New York so I didn't understand that at all." Olivia stated before looking at the clock, seeing it was almost time to open up the club. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She passed JJ in the doorway before turning back around. "Have a great show!" She smiled before hurrying downstairs to get things ready.

JJ stared after her for a moment, wondering so many things. She definitely did know a Benson, but it couldn't be the one she was thinking of. Her secrets had been so carefully hidden, even after her attempts to unveil them. There was no way it could be the same one she knew way back then.

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed at something somebody said before hurrying off to her next table. Even if there wasn't a lot of people in the club, the all drank like the club was filled up to the ceiling. This place probably ran on the alcohol sales alone. The man at the next table grinned at her. "Hey, I need a bottle of your most expensive champagne, pronto." He slipped his credit card onto the table and smiled another cheesy grin at her. "I'll pay for everything when I leave. Just keep the tab open."<p>

"And, should I know your name?" Olivia asked trying not be rude or nice.

"David." David chuckled before setting an empty glass on her tray. "David Haden. And, you are?"

Olivia looked up at him from under her lashes, wanting to leave the table as soon as possible. "Olivia." With that, she bounded off towards the bar. "Hey El, I got a order to keep a tab open-"

"With the most expensive champagne we have, got it." Elliot sighed with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed the bottle and a couple of glasses, putting them on the tray for her. "He's a little bit a jerk and thinks he can have whatever he wants. Just, keep him on a leash or else he'll stray."

Olivia giggled. "He sounds like a dog."

Elliot grinned and nodded his head a couple of times. "You are not far off."

**Please review! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Elliot pulled over to the sidewalk before Olivia started getting out of her car and grabbing her things. "Make sure to flick your lights on and off when you get up there."

"I will, El." Olivia smiled before walking into her building and starting up the four flights of stairs because the elevator was still out of order from when she got there. Digging through her purse for her key, she glanced up to find moonlight coming out into the hallway from her room. The door was ajar and she could already see things broken inside.

Her hand gripped the door as she stepped inside, being careful of the things covering her floor. The bed was flipped and her clothes were flung about the room as if a tornado had sprung to life inside her room. Her eyes landed on a plastic bag on the floor, empty. "No." She breathed before moving things out of the way, reaching underneath her dresser. The money was gone. Everything she had saved was gone with the person that trashed her home. The tears started building as she leaned against her dresser, the wood digging into her back. This could not be happening. What was she going to do?

Olivia jumped when her door flung open to reveal Elliot. "Jesus! You scared me." She breathed covering her chest with her hand as she stood up. The rest of the disaster was starting to sink in and she immediately started looking for other things that the burglar might have taken.

"I was worried! I told you to flick your lights if you were okay. Your lights didn't even come on." Elliot sighed before looking around. "What happened here? It looks like Tazz came through your front door."

"Well, if he was here, I would like to see Bugs Bunny." Olivia stated before running her hands through her hair. "Where is it?" She asked more to herself than Elliot as she started tossing things aside.

Elliot saw her starting to freak out. "Liv, what are you looking for? Tell me. Maybe I can help."

Olivia shook her head. "I need to find it."

Elliot grabbed her hand, making her look up at him. Her brown eyes were holding back tears, wanting to find what she desperately needed. "Liv, what are you looking for?" He asked calmly and firmly, making sure she knew he would help her find whatever she needed.

"Pictures of my father. I also have a pair of sunglasses that were his. They are black, thick, and have 'Munch' written on the inside." Olivia explained before looking around at her things. "I already know my money is gone."

"It's alright. You can crash with me for a while. I have a guest bedroom. You can take that." Elliot said trying to calm her down to the point where she seemed somewhat of herself. "Let's just get your things together and get you out of here for the night." Olivia nodded her head before they started looking through everything, packing up the things that weren't destroyed into her suitcases.

Olivia zipped up the last suitcase and looked around. "Okay, we found all the pictures, but we haven't found the sunglasses."

Elliot nodded his head as he came out of the bathroom. "There's nothing in there." He pointed towards the bed. "Did you check under there?" Before Olivia could respond, he was on his stomach looking under the bed. Grinning from ear to ear, his fingers pulled out the last item before holding it up. He stood up and twirled the glasses between his fingers. "I believe this is everything."

Olivia smiled lightly taking them from his digits. "Thank you." She whispered before grabbing one of her suitcases, Elliot grabbing the other one. "Thanks for giving me a place to stay too."

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me." Elliot said with a shrug. "Those sunglasses look familiar by the way. I don't know where I've seen them before."

Olivia frowned. "My dad only had one pair, but I wear these all the time. For some reason, I forgot them today." She said before they headed downstairs to load up her car.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked out of his bedroom the next morning to find Olivia stuffing her face with a cinnamon roll. She was wearing a t-shirt that was cut at the neckline, revealing her shoulder, and a pair of gym shorts that only went to her mid thigh. "Hungry?"<p>

Olivia chuckled covering her mouth. After chewing enough to the point where she could swallow, she looked sighed. "I was really hungry actually." She placed a plate on the counter in front of him. "I made them this morning. I know it's not a big breakfast, but I'm not somebody you want cooking your food."

"I'll take your word for it. Maybe I could teach you sometime." Elliot smirked before grabbing a roll and taking a bite. "These are good."

"Thanks. It's the only thing I know how to cook." Olivia grinned before setting down a cup of coffee for him. She glanced at the photos on his fridge, smiling lightly seeing him in a picture laughing with a blonde girl. "Is she your sister?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, that's my fiance. She's out with my family in New York right now. Well, they live there and she's working out there for the next six months."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Woah wait a minute, you're straight?" She asked pointing at him.

Elliot frowned with a smile on his face. "Why would you think I was gay?"

"Well, first, you work at a club where women prance around in hardly anything and you aren't drooling over them. Secondly, you wear more makeup than me." Olivia said holding up to fingers, starting to go to her third.

"JJ likes the look. She's the one that told me to stand out. The makeup works for her." Elliot said defending himself. He took a sip of his coffee and shook his finger at her. "Don't ever mess with her. Trust me; I am a straight man."

* * *

><p>JJ sighed laying on the couch in her office. She twirled her scarf around above her, creating a feathery fan that stopped when she sneezed. Rafael walked in and froze seeing her. She was laying on her back, her black, curled hair splayed over the leather covered cushion. The corset she was wearing was gold with glitter all over it. Instead of the matching bottoms, she was wearing her own white capris and black pumps. She had a black feather scarf around her neck, twisting it between her fingers. "JJ, what's wrong?"<p>

"I got this today." JJ explained tossing a paper towards him, not really caring if it made it all the way to him. "They are going to take away the club in ninety days unless I can pay off all my bills. We may lose the club."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Elliot frowned seeing Olivia pack up her suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"You are straight and I told myself I would only impose for one night." Olivia explained before zipping up her bag, putting it over her shoulder. "So, I am off to house hunt again. Can you get the door for me?"

"No, you are staying here until you find a place. We can go looking on Monday. We're off that day. I can show you around LA." Elliot said gesturing for her to put her bags back. He looked back at the newspaper in his hands.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You are engaged. This feels really weird." She said going to the door to get it herself.

Elliot stood up and blocked her from getting to the door, taking the bags from her hands. "You thought I was gay. I think we can handle ourselves in an appropriate manner now that everything is out in the open. Besides, you should not be walking around with all your belongings advertised on yourself."

"Elliot, I'll be fine." Olivia said going to grab one of her bags. Before she could react, Elliot grabbed her wrists and nearly tackled her to the floor, trapping her underneath him. "What are you doing?! This is unlawful imprisonment!"

"I'm still letting you leave. You just can't leave with all your belongings." Elliot chuckled lightly before his phone started ringing in his pocket. He grabbed it quick, using one hand to trap both of her wrists. "It's Kathy, my fiance."

Olivia groaned. "This is just wrong."

"Hey babe." Elliot said looking down at Olivia, keeping a grip on her when she tried to get out of his grip. "Yeah, everything is good here."

* * *

><p>JJ rubbed her eyes walking into the club with Rafael. "She called me last night and told me she had a better offer. I told her to go if she felt it was a better fit for her." She took a sip of her coffee before pulling her hair out of its ponytail, her black curly hair falling down. "So, we need to hold tryouts soon. If we are getting kicked out of here, I want to go out with a bang."<p>

"Is that your answer for everything?" Rafael asked with a chuckle.

"Well, it hasn't let me down so far." JJ smirked putting her purse down. She walked around the bar, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor, and turned on the lights. She smiled looking around the place she had grown to love as much as some of the people in her life. "Have you figured out a get rich fast scheme yet?"

Rafael rolled his eyes as he laid down some of outfits he and JJ had bought on their way over. "No, we've done every one in the book and we're still in the spot we're in. Maybe we should change some of our performance tactics."

JJ stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "You know none of the girls we have can sing." Rafael pointed at her. "Well, besides me, but I'm getting older. The guys that come in here want to see the young girls."

"Oh please, you could bring any man to their knees with a simple wink, JJ. You've still got it." Rafael grinned with a laugh before kissing her cheek. "Trust me, baby. You are sexy as hell." JJ chuckled at him before he went to the back to put the costumes away. She turned when she heard footsteps on the staircase. She immediately knew the two voices. Elliot and Olivia walked in chuckling at each other before putting their things down on the bar. "You two seem to be getting along well."

"Well, we should. We're living together." Elliot chuckled before hopping over the bar to get things ready for the night.

JJ's eyes widened. "Woah! First, I thought you were engaged. Second, isn't this a little sudden?" She asked turning her look from Elliot to Olivia, leaning her elbow against the bar.

Olivia glanced at Elliot who was grinning ear to ear. She shrugged. "I'm just staying with him until I get back on my feet. I went home a couple nights ago and somebody broke in and trashed the place. Elliot had dropped me off at home and was nice enough to offer me a place to stay. Since when are you my mother?"

JJ rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Olivia's arm. "I'm making sure there's no drama in my club. But, are you okay? You didn't run into them, did you?"

"No, thank God! I probably would've tried to beat them up." Olivia chuckled before she went to grab her purse. She missed it, accidentally hitting it with her elbow, and knocked it to the floor, letting the contents scatter on the floor. "That's just fabulous!" She started picking up things, smiling lightly when JJ started helping her. When it looked like everything was picked up, Olivia stood up and placed her purse on the bar again, making sure she had everything.

JJ picked up a paper from the floor. "I think you missed something." She said before opening the folded paper. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was a picture. "Who's this?"

Olivia looked at the paper in JJ's hands and smiled brightly. "Oh, that's my dad. He was the greatest!"

"Was?" JJ asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, he died a couple years ago in the line of duty." Olivia sighed stuffing her hands into her pockets. "He was a great dad though. I wish he could be with me now. He would never believe I met a guy with more eyeliner than me." Elliot stuck his tongue out at her before going to get more bottles from the back.

JJ handed the picture back to Olivia. "I'm sorry to bring it up. I guess I'm just nosy like that."

Olivia shook her head, putting the picture back in her purse. "No, it's okay. Although I wish he didn't die, I'm proud of him for dying trying to protect everyone else. I don't know if I could ever do what he did."

"Yeah... excuse me. I have to go check on some things." JJ smiled lightly, putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder, before hurrying backstage. She climbed up the steps and closed the door to her office when she was secured inside. The flood gates let go and left her sobbing as she sunk to the floor. There was so much she knew, but didn't know. The life she used to have was now a jigsaw puzzle with each piece in somebody else's pockets. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to herself as if it could protect her from anymore information.

"I'm so sorry, John." JJ cried laying her head against her knees, licking her upper lip out of habit. "I should've come back sooner. Things wouldn't be so messed up. We were so in love and I was too greedy to realize I needed you and Olivia more than my club. I love you so much, John. I hope you know that. Even after we divorced, I loved you. I didn't want the divorce. But, leaving you at home with me in LA wasn't fair to you." She looked up towards the ceiling, closing her eyes. "I will keep this promise though. I will protect Olivia. I will protect our little girl, no matter what the cost.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


End file.
